A liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as one type of a liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device in Patent Document 1 has a transparent conductive resin portion on a counter substrate and a GMD connection electrode portion on an electrode pad portion. The GND connection electrode portion is electrically connected to the transparent conductive resin portion and a GND connection wiring line. Charges on the surface of the liquid crystal panel escape to a ground of a set-side printed circuit board through the transparent conductive resin portion, the GND connection electrode portion, an electrode connection wiring line, and an FPC-side GND connection wiring line.